Harry's Love
by Harry50
Summary: This is the second part of the story. The first six chapters were posted as part one of the story, and these are the remaining chapters of Harry's Love, which will stay strictly Harry/Hermione. It is basically the same story as Harry's Loves with minimum changes to keep it true to Ha/Hr only. Now complete.
1. Chapter 7 On the Top

**A.N.** This is the second part of the story. The first six chapters were posted as part one of the story, and these are the remaining chapters of **Harry's Love, **which will stay strictly Harry/Hermione. It is basically the same story with minimum changes to keep it true to Ha/Hr only.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As usual – I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter world and its characters. I'm only here to play with it for my fun and yours. The rights are still belonging to J.K. Rowling and her business associates. I only own the few original characters added by me and the plot.

* * *

**Harry's Love**

**7. On the Top**

Both couples were ready even before they heard a knock on the door. Harry opened it and saw a girl about his age. She was quite dark, yet much lighter than her father, and her face showed a mixture of childish anxiety and curiosity with adult responsibility.

"We'll come to collect you in fifteen minutes. Take your wands with you and your best robes, but dress lightly. It gets quite hot when the sun rises. Take at least one bottle of water each. And – you may use magic freely. Everybody in camp is either magical or knows a few who are."

Hermione conjured two small backpacks and put two bottles of water in each, charming them to be almost weightless. She also packed two formal robes and two pointed hats.

"I don't remember even having these, never mind packing them along," Harry said.

"Kreacher bought them for us. He took our measurements from the clothes we left at home," Hermione explained.

Harry didn't bother to ask when she had the time. This was his Hermione, and he just trusted her.

The Grangers were already waiting at their door when the Potters went out. It was quite chilly so early in the morning and they all had some warm outer clothes. The Grangers were also taking backpacks which looked quite heavy.

"Do you mind if I make these lighter?" Hermione asked.

A moment later they felt relieved as they could straighten their backs.

"How are we going to reach the top?" Harry asked, once they were joined by Arunta, Gulara and a tall dark youth who presented himself as Jim.

"We could take the foot-trail. It is a bit dangerous, especially to inexperienced hikers, but it can be done in less than three hours. Yet I think you would rather take the shortcut. Give us your hands, please, while holding to each other," Arunta instructed.

They made a kind of circle with each pair holding hands while their free hands were holding either Arunta or another pair. Once they completed the circle and Arunta was satisfied they were holding tight enough, he said a word in his language and they found themselves at the top of the rock, just a few paces from the summit.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking very confused.

"It's called apparition, and wizards use it regularly for traveling short to medium distances," Hermione replied.

She then added with a sly smile, "You always wanted to experience some of my life, so here you have it."

It was still too dark to see much and they didn't dare move more than a few steps in each direction, knowing that there was always the danger of fatal falls in such places. Arunta moved to the center of the circle and asked the others to sit in the same formation in which they apparated, making the circle alternate men and women throughout.

He then started speaking in a solemn tone. "This place is most sacred to my people. It is used as the annual male initiation center, and very few strangers were ever allowed to come here."

"So why are we here?" Mrs. Granger asked. Harry could see that Hermione had inherited her quick wit from her mother.

"You are all very special. You already know about your daughter and Lord Potter's deeds, but you should know that you two are just as special, even though in a very different way. I'll explain it later, if you don't mind."

He started chanting in his language. Gulara and Jim joined the chant. The others couldn't understand the words, yet the tone was relaxing and the rhythm almost hypnotic. Arunta took a few plastic containers out of his backpack and opened them. He then put his fingers in one of them, withdrawing a bit of colored paste, and started painting his face in intricate patterns. He then painted Harry's face and continued painting the other faces while keeping his chant all the time.

Once he reached Gulara, she let her coat drop, staying in just shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Her father painted her legs and her arms as well. He now turned to the others and repeated the process. When he finished with the others, he dropped his remaining clothes and painted his body. Gulara had already shed her remaining clothes and he painted her breasts, her abdomen and her back as well and then did the same to Jim. He turned a questioning gaze at his guests. Harry and Hermione undressed as one and let him paint their whole bodies. By the time he finished with them the Grangers proved to be just as willing, surprising both Potters.

They all started moving in place according to the rhythm, still holding hands. They felt chilly no more. None felt the wind blowing, nor minded exposing themselves. The circle became even tighter as they moved closer, as if trying to merge as one. For a brief moment Harry admired how nice all the women looked, each in her own way, before the chant took this glimpse of reality away.

As the chant continued, they all started glowing. Harry glowed brightest, followed closely by Hermione and then Gulara, Arunta, Jim and the two Grangers. The glow intensified until it turned into a beam of light coming from the whole circle and shooting up into the sky, as if sending a message to the heavens.

Harry didn't know how long it took and didn't really care. He felt Hermione pressed at his side and Gulara at the other, both totally naked, both glowing almost as brightly as him. He could see Hermione's mom held tightly by both her husband and Jim while they were glowing as well, although not as brightly. He then saw the first ray of sunshine hitting the rock.

The chant stopped and the glow slowly faded. They were all suddenly aware of their nudity, but not ashamed of it, and they all felt very thirsty. Looking for their backpacks and the water bottles, Harry noticed the view around him. The desert was alive with a multitude of chirps, screams and hisses, although there was almost nothing he could identify as the source of such noises. The grasses were glistening with dew as well as the few trees he could see, making it look like a kind of celebration.

As if echoing his thought, Arunta said to him, "This is the celebration of life. We try to do it every year, if we can only find appropriate company. There's one more part of this. A virgin should sacrifice her virginity to restart the cycle of life. My daughter volunteered this year and her boyfriend is going to take her virginity and bestow the magic of motherhood on her. That would also help her to be recognized as the great shaman she is."

Harry was surprised. He never expected to witness a public sex act. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Hermione. She smiled slightly, just enough for him to understand that it was alright. The expression on her parents' faces was bewildered, yet he couldn't really look at them now. Mrs. Granger was just as shapely as her daughter, and her husband seemed extremely aware of her nudity, as his body reacted to it.

He looked at Gulara who was looking at her boyfriend, waiting for him to act. She was a young woman in her prime, with full breasts, shapely body and long, strong legs, which she held slightly apart, as if hinting at the pleasures hidden between them. Her face was not beautiful in the way Harry was accustomed, certainly not like Hermione's; not even like Parvati's, which was more exotic, but it still had a beauty of its own, unlike that of any girl he already knew.

The girl moved her hips a bit, inviting her mate to come closer. Harry felt awkward. He knew he would soon witness Jim break Gulara's hymen and have sexual intercourse with her in front of her father and the other guests, and yet it seemed right under the circumstances. Jim stepped forward, putting his hands on Gulara's waist, ready and eager to proceed.

Arunta sat back on the rock and started chanting again, This time it was a different tune. Harry and Hermione sat at his side, trying to join him as much as they could. They were both looking intensely at the couple in front of them and failed to notice the other couple, who was just as influenced by the chant. While the Potter couple was busy watching the painted dark bodies in front of them, the Grangers, oblivious to the world, started their own life ritual, only a few paces away from their naked daughter and the others.

Harry was also influenced by the chant. He didn't know what guided him, but he also felt as if he was doing things according to an ancient ritual, almost as old as life itself. He started caressing Hermione and studying all her curves, while she let her hands roam on him. As she lowered herself onto the hard rock, Harry knelt between her legs and continued caressing closer to her opening until she spread her legs wide, beckoning him in, just as Gulara and Jim were doing.

They didn't hurry. Jim pushed in slowly until Gulara gasped, as he pressed into her barrier. He then pushed once harder, breaking her hymen and eliciting a sharp cry from Gulara. Jim waited patiently for her to recover before starting a leisurely pace of moving in and out of her willing body.

Harry also felt extremely horny and yet in full control. He felt as if he could continue indefinitely or come at the next strike by just willing it to happen, yet he tried to do what was best, feeling that he should continue just a bit longer.

Gulara's cries turned into moans of pleasure as her feet held her mate tight, encouraging Harry and Hermione to also go deeper and faster, just as Arunta's chant got faster and louder. A few strokes later Hermione started mumbling incoherently as she reached her peak, and Harry followed suit, spilling his seed into her, and then collapsed on her body, feeling suddenly empty and tired. The other two couples did the same almost simultaneously.

They felt tired, but it didn't last. Harry felt Hermione hugging him tightly, reviving his spirit and his member as well, while Gulara was also hugging her mate and kissing him. Both young men started moving again in and out of their mates while kissing and using their fingers to please them. Both couples reached their peaks within a few minutes, with both men giving their mates another portion of their seed.

By this time, the Grangers were already relaxing after an intense session of sex. Arunta was now chanting some soothing tune which helped the others relax. His eyes were closed in concentration and his face was turned toward the rising sun.

Harry noticed the Grangers looking at him entwined with their daughter and smile. He somehow knew that the young couple had just started two babies and the Grangers had started one. Looking at Hermione he felt that she was already carrying his baby. He wondered if this was true or just part of the ritual they were taking part in.

Harry rose to his feet first, followed immediately by Hermione. Harry offered his hand to Gulara to help her rise, but she refused. "I need to stay here somewhat longer, to let my virginity blood soak into the rock," she told him.

The shaman stopped chanting. "It's time for you to put on your clothes," he told the group. "The tourists will soon arrive near the rock and you wouldn't want them to see you naked, I believe."

He then looked at Harry and Hermione. "You should wear your robes now."

It was getting warm. They put on their underwear and pulled their robes on, wearing nothing else. The Grangers, who were now clad in short trousers and sleeveless shirts looked with interest. Arunta put on his waist band only, while Gulara was still sprawled on the rock, naked, her mate crouching at her side, still naked as well.

"I'd like you two to bless my girl and give her your protection as a friend and ally. I then would like to measure your Merlin Index, something that is long overdue. I also noticed, while you were busy with this ceremony, that your magic is somewhat tainted, or maybe bound. I'm willing to check it further if you want me to."

With both wearing fully official robes and hats, Harry and Hermione took their places at the sides of Gulara, who lay flat on her back on the rock along with her mate. Harry didn't really know what to say, but Hermione seemed to know what to do. She took out her wand and moved it in a circle, as if drawing a frame around the couple on the ground. Harry did the same, only his wand really drew a glowing circle around it. Hermione then started saying in plain language, "Blessed be the ones who cherish life; Blessed be the ones bringing life and love to this world." Harry spoke next. "I hereby bless you and give you and your children the protection of house Potter. Your friends will be my friends and your enemies will be treated as my enemies. So mote it be!"

A bright ball of light appeared, engulfing the four young people for a moment, before disappearing again.

"That's really more than I expected," Arunta said. "I can find no words good enough to thank you." He now turned to his daughter, helped her to her feet and then gave her a dress he had taken out of her backpack and a bottle of water.

The Grangers were looking with interest and awe. They then noticed both Harry and Hermione were having an unfamiliar decoration on their robes.

"What is this?" Mr. Granger pointed at the crest embroidered under the left shoulder.

"This is the Potter crest, my connection to my ancestors."

"Then why is Hermione wearing it as well?"

For a second, Harry felt he'd rather be anywhere but there, yet Hermione answered nonchalantly. "We are already recognized as a couple in the magical world, although we didn't have any wedding, so that I'm entitled to be a Potter as well."

"I believe we need to have a long talk, young lady," her father said with a stern look, somewhat diluted by the thumbs-up his wife was giving their daughter.

The shaman turned to the Grangers. "Please stay here with my daughter and her mate for a few minutes, while I check these two for magical binds. If they have any, the release may be quite harmful to bystanders."

The two followed him a few hundred meters to a depression in the rock, which hid them not only from the Grangers but also from anybody in the area around the rock.

Hermione was the first to be checked. The shaman didn't use a wand but chanted a long spell, waving his hands in precise fashion. Several glowing circles appeared around Hermione, making the man frown.

"Your magic has been bound several time, although not very successfully. You are still able to use more than half your powers."

He then repeated the process with Harry, resulting in many more thinner circles, deepening the man's frown.

"I can see you are tremendously powerful, yet somebody went a long way to try and control your magic. You are currently only able to use less than a tenth of your powers, and you're still a mighty wizard."

He thought a bit and then added. "I can't risk removing your binds here and now. If I try, this rock may be turned into dust, which would not be appreciated, not to mention some more damage which is bound to happen when your magic bounces back." He thought a bit more before asking, "Would you like to find you index despite the binds?"

Harry shrugged, but Hermione was eager to know it. The shaman took a wand out of a hidden pocket, mumbled a spell and waved his wand at them. Six spheres glowing blue and one which seemed only half full, glowing green, appeared in front of Hermione. "Your index is sixty four," he informed her before turning to harry. There were seven blue spheres in front of him and one which looked almost full, glowing violet. "Your index is seventy eight," the shaman told him as he sat down on the rock, looking overwhelmed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Harry asked him worriedly.

Arunta lifted his eyes to meet the green gaze. "Not really. I'm just amazed at how powerful you are. Normal wizards get an index of thirty to forty, with few reaching higher than fifty. My index is forty nine and I'm considered the most powerful shaman on this continent. Your wife is almost a hundred times more powerful with half her magic bound and you are more than a thousand times more powerful, only using less than a tenth of your potential. It's quite humbling to find such powerful mages."

"Can you remove the binds on our magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Just removing the bind on my daughter's magic when she was old enough to control it proved quite devastating. Her magic backlash uprooted several trees and knocked me unconscious for hours. She was really terrified and I was lucky to be still alive. I don't know if I could survive releasing your binds, though."

"Can you teach us how to do it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"That would be easy. There are even a few children you could release from their childhood binds. It would become a very special moment for them if you would do it. I'll teach you later today." He rose to his feet. "I believe we should return before the others become worried."

They went silently back, each deep in thoughts. The Grangers were talking with Gulara, who seemed to have regained her youthful energy and was beaming with excitement, holding hands with her mate, who looked a bit timid.

"Let's go back, before the flies become insupportable," Arunta suggested.

While collecting their belongings, Harry noticed that the blood that spilled on the rock fused into it, forming a kind of wild flower pattern, similar to some other stains he could see on the surface of the rock. He wondered if these were created the same way.

Once again they held hands in a circle and were transferred back to the camp, landing at the site of the evening fire. "I suggest you shower and then head for the dining hall," Arunta pointed at a largish building nearby. "Breakfast will be served for another hour, so you need not hurry. I'll meet you at or after breakfast."

They walked silently to their lodging. Harry was holding Hermione's hand and her mother was hugging her all along. They shared a group hug before retiring for the much needed shower.

"I didn't think you would undress and certainly not that you would have sex in front of others," Harry said as soon as they closed the door.

"Why?" she asked him, quite interested.

"Well, you've always been so conservative, always minding what is proper and what others would think of you."

"Not if it was part of a ceremony. I also felt quite horny while watching the other couple."

Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I believe your parents felt the same."

"They sure did. I don't know why, but I'm quite sure they started my brother this morning, just as the other couple has started a girl, maybe even a girl and a boy" she said, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes, but we have already started a boy in you as well," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes widened with delight.

"I felt it the same as I felt the others, only a bit stronger."

She jumped on him and hugged him for all her worth. "Well, Mr. Potter, you are wearing way too many clothes," she commented a moment later.

"And you, Mrs. Potter, are quite a tease," he told her playfully. "Now, I believe a shower would be in order."

"Only if we take it together," she insisted.

It was more a session of love-making than a real shower, but they both felt fresher and more sated once it was over. Wearing some fresh, light clothes, they went out, just as the Grangers were leaving their lodging.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 8 Family

**8. Family**

The dining hall reminded them of Hogwarts. Several long tables filled about half the area while other long tables, set near the walls, were used for serving the buffet meal. They filled their plates and looked for a place to sit as they saw Gulara waving at them enthusiastically and her father smiling at the sight.

"We saved you places near us. There's still much we need to talk with you about," she explained. Harry noticed that she looked much livelier than a few hours earlier and she somehow seemed a bit prettier. She was wearing clothes similar to the ones they were wearing, yet the shaman was wearing long trousers and long sleeves.

"I need to stay out most of the day, and I'd rather stay protected from the flies," he explained, as he saw Harry's questioning look.

Hermione's attention was focused on her parents during the meal, but Harry wasn't as interested to hear about relatives he didn't know or events that were long gone. He talked a bit with their hosts instead.

"My daughter isn't very popular here," Arunta told him. "Her skin is lighter than the other girls and some find it disturbing or even sickly. Being a talented seer doesn't help making her popular either. I hope that this ritual, resulting in her being mated with her boyfriend, will make a positive change in the way she is treated."

Harry didn't like it. He had suffered a lot of abuse and he didn't want anybody else suffering the same.

"Let's bring some more drinks. Will you help me?" Arunta asked Harry.

As they left the table to fetch some drinks, Arunta stopped near a corner. "I think I should have told you earlier, and I apologize in advance, if you find what I need to tell you offensive. You see, the ceremony you've taken part in has made my daughter married to her mate according to our customs, making all those who took part in it members of our family." Seeing Harry confusion he added hurriedly, "It doesn't give you any additional burden besides the alliance you've already accepted. I regret not having told you beforehand."

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled, "I think this is for the best. I've always wanted a family, and now I have two"

They returned with the drinks a few minutes later. "I was wondering where you have gone," Hermione told him.

"We've brought a few glasses of juice, as you can see. He also told me something you should know. By participating in the ritual we're now considered family"

Hermione turned to Gulara, who was listening attentively. "Welcome to the family!" she told her and hugged the dark girl tightly. Harry and Jim joined them in a four-way hug.

Arunta approached the Grangers. "I don't know how you view this, but according to our customs, you are now part of my family just as I am part of yours." He shook hands with them both. "I believe it's time you meet my wife. She doesn't usually join me in public, so I'd like you to meet her at our lodging."

As they had already finished breakfast, he led the whole group to the other side of the camp, where he opened the door to another lodge, a bit larger than the guest lodges.

"Welcome to my home away from home," he greeted his guests, as a woman clad in a long dress came from another room. The guests were surprised. The woman who walked in was a tall blonde with somewhat familiar features.

"Clarice, these are our new family," her husband started the introduction. "Lord Potter-Black, who took an important part in the morning ritual; Lady Potter, his magically wedded wife; and Mr. and Mrs. Granger – her parents."

He now turned to his guests. "I'm proud to introduce my wife Clarice, née Black. We met at Oxford, while we both studied there and we soon became inseparable."

Harry could hardly wait for the inevitable polite chit-chat to finish so that he could ask his hostess, "Are you related in any way to the Black wizarding family?"

She smiled bitterly. "I used to be the beloved little darling of Lord Black, until they found out I didn't have any magic in me. They then sent me to a muggle boarding school and never brought me back home. Once I finished school, I was given a small trust fund and instructed to never be seen anywhere near them, or else..."

"You weren't the only child, I believe," he said, a bit overwhelmed.

"No. Sirius was my older brother and Regulus was a year younger. I believe they were told I had died during a trip that my parents took me on to see Disneyland, as I couldn't see any of the magical amusement places. I lost all contact with them once I matured. Do you know anything about them?"

Harry turned sad. "Have you heard about the dark lord who called himself Lord Voldemort?"

She nodded.

"Regulus used to be one of his supporters, until he wizened up. He then tried to destroy the dark lord and died trying. That was a year or two before I was born. Sirius was practically disowned by your parents, as he was sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and befriended my father, who was from a purely light family, and then my mother, who was muggle-born, just like my wife. He inherited the Black Lordship. He died three years ago in a duel with your cousin Belatrix, who used to be the dark lord's most faithful servant, leaving almost everything to me."

Clarice didn't seem affected. "I'm sorry for the death of any young people, but I don't care about the Black family. Despite a few decent descendants, they were mainly a dark, inhumane family who didn't deserve to continue. It may change now, though, once you are the head of the family."

They left the shaman's lodging after a while. He needed to attend some of his other duties and Clarice wanted to spend some more time with her daughter, now that she knew she was going to soon be a mother. Harry thought it was the right time to get to know his in-laws better.

Hermione had to cast some strong insect repelling charms on the whole group before they entered their lodging. They all sat on the wooden floor, as there were only two chairs available, and spent most of the day just telling each couple's adventures during the last year and getting to know each other better.

The Grangers were especially interested to hear about how the youngsters became married.

"We don't really know," Harry told them. "We were just as surprised when we found out, yet nobody had a good explanation."

"Have you asked at the ministry?" Hermione's father asked.

"Sure, Mr. Granger, but..."

"Just Dan, please. We are family now, and it wouldn't do to call us Mr. and Mrs. all the time."

"Well, of course... and you should just call me Harry then."

"And I'm Emma. May we also call you son?"

"I'd be delighted," Harry said, with some tears in his eyes. Hermione hugged him tightly. Calming him down and making her parents smile.

Gulara and her mate brought them lunch and then left promptly. "We also need to get to know each other better as a couple," she explained.

The Grangers decided to retire shortly after lunch. "We need to let our minds relax after so much excitement in such a short while. We'll join you at dinner," Mrs. Granger explained.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't have done," Mr. Granger said sternly, yet his wink betrayed his words.

"I think it's about time we shed our clothes," Hermione said as she started removing her shirt. Harry joined her gladly and the two naked teens went to bed.

"Can you repeat what we did on the rock? I really enjoyed it," Hermione whispered in his ear, while Harry was caressing her chest and his other hand was moving lower.

Harry didn't want to let her down. He made love to her, kissing and caressing until he finally spilled himself into Hermione, after making her cry his name in ecstasy. They fell asleep soon after.

Harry woke up a bit groggy. It took him a moment to identify his surrounding, viewing it through a curtain of brown bushy hair. As soon as Hermione noticed he was awake, she urged him to get dressed. "My parents are due soon and the shaman will join us a few minutes later. We should look presentable, as lord and lady." Her giggles contradicted the seriousness of her words.

There was really no reason to hide, he thought. They had already seen each other naked, and much more, really, during the morning ritual, and he somehow felt sure that Clarice would not find their nudity out of place. Yet he followed Hermione's example and put on some trousers and a shirt, finishing just as he heard a knock at the door.

The Grangers were also similarly clad, and their flushed faces indicated they had probably just had a very intensive activity. Emma looked quite young, really, although Harry knew she must have been about forty years old, and the skimpy clothing revealed enough to show she could compete nicely with any younger woman, although Harry had already seen it all during the morning ritual.

Hermione was still thinking about how to make everybody comfortable when another knock was heard, announcing the arrival of Arunta and Clarice with Gulara and Jim.

Once the greetings were over, Hermione looked puzzled. "I don't know where to seat you all. There's hardly even enough floorspace to sit on it."

Arunta chuckled. "You're a witch, aren't you? You can easily expand the room and conjure any furniture you need."

Hermione blushed slightly. She took her wand and waved it at the walls, making the room much bigger without affecting its outside dimensions. She then conjured six more chairs and enlarged the table, so they could all sit comfortably around it. Her parents looked in awe at the magic their daughter was doing.

"Can you all do such wonders?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure I know how," Harry said.

"I can do this, but I'd be completely exhausted if I tried doing the same as she has done, while she doesn't seem to be affected at all," Arunta told them.

"You're really powerful!" Gulara exclaimed with admiration.

They all sat at the table. Hermione found some refreshments in the refrigerator and served them before sitting at the table as well.

"I've promised to teach you the spell to unbind your magic. I believe there are such spells in different languages, but the one I know uses a long lost language which had been spoken by our ancestors." He then showed them the wand movements and taught them the spell.

"Whenever you decide to perform it, find a deserted place, as far as possible from any inhabited region. I also suggest you use the strongest shield charms you can and maybe even apparate away the moment you finish casting. With your amount of magic, it's hard to imagine how much devastation this may cause."

"Can you teach us the other spells you used this morning? The Merlin index and the bind finder?" Hermione asked.

Arunta taught them those two charms as well, detailing how to interpret the results..

"You'll have a chance to try them this evening, as there are a few children whom we need to unbind before they reach the magical school."

"Can we try them here?" Harry had a nagging idea in his mind, although he wasn't sure if it was any good.

The bind finder charm was different than the one Arunta had used on them, yet it gave similar results. Harry cast it on Hermione, seeing the same glowing circles. He tried it on Gulara. It made a kind of uninterrupted halo around her, free of any interference. He tried finding her Merlin index. She was a solid fifty-two, which made her about twice as powerful as her father.

Hermione was actually interested in checking the muggles. Her parents proved to be quite close magically, measuring about twenty two, which was considered high for muggles, about the same as squibs. Clarice measured only nine, which was very low even for muggles. Out of curiosity, she also checked her for binds.

They were all surprised to find she had some binds on her, as her halo was interrupted at several places, leaving only some dim circles around her.

"I should have done this long ago, but I never thought about it," Arunta said.

"May I unbind her?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"She may not be powerful, but the backlash may still be dangerous. You should rather do it outside, far enough from the camp," Arunta advised.

"Let's go then!" Hermione said.

They all held hands, like they had done in the morning, and Arunta brought them to a large valley in which only a few shrubs could be seen.

Hermione and Harry worked like a well trained team, erecting a powerful shield for all the viewers and another shield for the caster. Clarice stood a few feet beyond the shield, not knowing what to expect.

Hermione cast the spell, keeping only her wand hand unshielded and retraced it behind the shield as soon as she finished casting. Clarice didn't feel anything, yet it looked like a strong wind came suddenly blowing from her to all directions, blowing the sand and the smaller stones away and uprooting one smaller plant. It only lasted a few seconds, yet the effect on the valley was quite visible.

Hermione checked Clarice's Merlin index now. It was twenty five. "You're still a squib, yet more powerful than many," Arunta told his wife lovingly.

"At least I'll be able to see some of the magic around, which I was unable until now," she said, quite excited by the change.

Hermione checked her parents for any binds as well, finding nothing. She was a bit disappointed, as that meant she couldn't make them more magical.

"We shall visit this valley later with the young children. Now, let's go home," Arunta suggested.

"How long will you stay here?" Clarice asked them as they sat back around the table.

"Only a day or two, at most. We have our school to attend at September, and we still need to have our official wedding before that, and I need to make some more arrangements. This reminds me..." Harry said. He took the parchment he got from the Sydney bank and checked it. "Oh, I have some mail to attend to. I'll have to go there in the morning." He thought a bit more. "I may even buy us tickets for the flight home, while I'm there. We may need to get on our way, though, soon after I return."

"I believe we should now join dinner around the fire," Arunta said.

It was still early, but the winter nightfall had already taken place. Dinner was just as lively as the previous evening and the four visitors were treated as old acquaintances. By the time they finished eating, three younger boys and a girl joined them, looking extremely nervous and quite frightened. Arunta talked quietly with them in their language, calming them down. They sent furtive glances at Harry, once they calmed down a bit.

"Shall we go?" Arunta suggested.

They made a small circle, holding hands, and Arunta took them again to the valley. Arunta let Harry and Hermione remove the childhood binds from the children. They first made the shield, protecting all non-participants, and then alternated at unbinding the young magicals.

The backlashes were much more significant and the valley looked as if it was touched by a hurricane, once they finished, yet the shield held well, protecting them all.

"Wouldn't it be wise to unbind our magic as well? It would be much more difficult to find an appropriate place after we return to Britain," Harry commented.

"I'll take the children back first. Make sure to have much stronger shields now and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I can," Arunta told them.

They started erecting much more powerful shields, ones that looked like solid walls of layered glass, only Hermione wasn't satisfied. "If our powers are as large as he expects them to be, then even the strongest shields may not suffice. I suggest we build an underground shelter."

Harry accepted her advice. They dug a deep hole, deep enough for a person to stand in without being exposed to the surface. They reinforced its walls as well and made a ledge for the caster to stand on, exposing only his head and the wand arm and enabling the caster to duck out of harm's way as soon as the spell was cast. Working together, they finished their preparations before Arunta returned.

"Who will go first?" he asked.

"I believe in 'Ladies First', so I'll unbind Hermione before she does the same for me," Harry smiled at the others.

Arunta descended to the shelter, admiring the details, followed by Harry, as Hermione stood in front of the shields. Once they were in position, Harry cast the spell.

He barely managed to duck when the fury of the released magic started. Two layers of shields were blasted and the third was severely damaged. The valley itself was affected as if by a huge bomb. Only Hermione, standing in the eye of the storm, seemed unaffected.

The shelter proved very effective. Even the twirling wind created by the lash of magic didn't touch it and the remaining two layers of shields made it even safer.

Once the storm was over, Harry jumped out and ran to Hermione. He hugged her tightly and checked her over. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm just fine," she assured him. "Now we need to create a few more layers of shields, as you are sure to have a much larger effect on this place."

It took them only a few minutes to shield the place again. Harry noticed that Hermione's shields were thicker and stronger than before.

Hermione didn't even wait to see the release spell reach Harry. She jumped inside the shelter and erected another shield just over the opening. This proved to be the right thing to do. The magic backlash destroyed the multitude of shields in front of the shelter as if they were made of tissue paper, yet the shelter stayed protected and the shield cover was strong enough to let the magic flow over it and protect the inhabitants from all debris. It didn't protect them from the blinding flash that erupted as soon as the spell touched Harry.

The magical storm seemed to last much longer this time, and Hermione was getting worried. Her eyes were already readjusted to the dark, after that flash. She then heard some unidentified noises before hearing Harry call, "You may come out now."

Hermione ran to Harry and was oblivious to everything else, just wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. Arunta stopped in disbelief as he climbed out. The desert valley, destroyed by the magic fury of multiple generations, was now lush with vegetation.

"What have you done?" he asked Harry, once Hermione had released him.

"I just waved my hand, thinking how lovely this valley could look, if it wasn't destroyed repeatedly by these ceremonies."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 9 Going Back

**9. Going Back**

Harry left for Gringotts soon after breakfast. It was another letter from Arthur, informing him that the death eaters' trials would start in two weeks and that both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy asked for his testimony in their defense. Harry replied, promising to try and be on time for the trials.

A condensed report of Harry's holdings, including Potter, Black and Riddle assets, sent from the London branch was also awaiting. Harry just pocketed it, not wanting to spend any time at the moment.

He then checked for tickets back to London with a week's stopover in Singapore. As he was only looking for first-class tickets, there was no problem finding an appropriate flight. He booked the tickets for the flight due in four days and then activated the portkey back to the camp.

The Potters and Grangers were already packed and ready for the day and a half on the road when Arunta asked, "Why don't you just apparate to Alice springs? The road is not very interesting and you've already seen it on your way here."

The Grangers looked surprised at the idea, so alien to them until then, and Harry wasn't really sure if they could do it.

"May I have your cloak for a few minutes?" Hermione asked him.

He handed her the cloak, which was kept folded in his backpack, not asking any questions. Hermione wrapped it around herself, making all but Harry gasp at her disappearance and apparated with a loud "crack". She returned two minutes later. "The coast is clear. I've just secured the toilets at that roadside diner, to make sure we won't appear over somebody's head. It seemed empty right now, but we shouldn't count on it for more than a few minutes."

They put their luggage in the cars and shrunk both cars, to the amazement of the Grangers. Harry put both shrunk cars, now about the size of a child's play car and about the same weight, into his backpack.

A few more hugs and handshakes later, Hermione held her parents' hands, while they also held hands with Harry and they all apparated with a loud "crack".

Once they arrived, they found the place deserted with a large note on the door, informing potential customers that the place was closed for a week due to a family event. This was welcome news for the group. They went to the back of the building, where Harry unshrunk the cars. They drove to the airport, where they returned both rented cars.

"Do you want to take the plane to Sydney or would apparating work for you?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Thank you very much, but we've had enough of this during the last two days. We'd rather fly normally," her father said.

Harry bought them tickets for the first flight available, due to leave in a few hours. They then waited together until it was time to board the plane.

Once left alone, the youngsters found a secluded place and used the Gringotts portkey to arrive to Sydney.

"Welcome back, Lord and Lady Potter," the goblin greeted them.

"Can you bring the Black rings here? I believe my wife deserves her other ring," Harry asked.

"It may take some time, sir. Why don't you go somewhere nearby and enjoy your day. I'll call you as soon as they're brought here, if you give me your mobile number."

Harry had almost forgotten about the mobile phones they had, not having found any use for them before. He turned his on and gave the goblin his number.

"There's a shopping mall just around the corner. It has some nice restaurants, coffee shops and my favorite ice-cream parlor. It will take close to an hour to bring the rings here and I'll call you once they arrive."

It really was a nice mall, although relatively small, as malls are concerned.

They had nothing to buy, really, but Hermione found a few interesting books and Harry suggested buying her parents a nice present as well. They settled for an ice-cream treat, when Harry's phone rang.

Hermione was amazed at the rings she was shown when they were back at the bank. The goblin didn't let her forget herself, though. "These three are the Lady's rings. Normally only one is used, as selected by the lady at that time, but one can switch them at her whim."

Hermione chose the most delicate of the three and Harry put it on her finger, The ring flashed once before adjusting its size, showing Hermione to be the rightful wearer of it. Harry was also offered the Lord Black ring, which he put on reluctantly, thinking of Sirius.

Hermione had already booked them the largest suite in a five-stars hotel and they headed there soon after, with their luggage, now its normal size, hauled in from the taxi by the hotel staff.

Hermione hired a limousine to take them to the airport and wait for her parents. They had to wait a bit longer than expected, as the flight was delayed. Eventually, the loudspeakers announced the landing of her parents' flight. They walked to the meeting spot, to wait for her parents as they came out.

The three days in Sydney proved quite fruitful. The women made some more shopping trips, although they didn't really buy much, unsure of what would be useful back in England. Harry used this time to get to know Dan better and to learn a bit more about his assets, with Dan's help. Dan was quite surprised finding out that the abused orphan turned to be a multimillionaire and thought that his little girl was very lucky to have this young man as her husband, although he wouldn't admit it to Harry.

The flight to Singapore was no different than the previous flight. Only being with Hermione (and her parents) kept Harry from getting too bored. Reaching their suite and going to bed with her helped much more.

They first visited Chu-Li at the pharmacy. He was glad to see that Hermione's scar was now practically invisible. Harry's scar had faded to only a thin line, hardly visible unless one looked very attentively.

"You can use what's left of the ointment for treating any scratch or burn marks. It can keep for up to five years if stored properly," he informed them.

They had Harry's appointment at the eye clinic late in the afternoon. The treatment itself took less than an hour and he was left in a semi-dark room for another hour of rest, before he was checked again.

"The treatment seems to have worked well. You need to stay away from bright lights for two days. I would recommend staying in bed with the curtains closed," the healer told him. "You should also refrain from any exertion of your upper body and any brusque movements, to let your eyes adjust properly. I believe you could do it, considering you have a young wife willing to join you in bed." Hermione just blushed.

Hermione turned it into a challenge game. She made the bedroom totally dark, forcing Harry to get to know her by touch only. Harry found this highly enjoyable. Hermione was quite slim, mainly due to the months of almost starvation while on the run with Harry. Spending a few weeks with the Weasleys made both her and Harry put on some needed weight, but they were both still too slim. Hermione's skin felt smooth and tender like silk and her firm breasts, not really small, were round and perky, with thin aureolas he could feel in the dark.

He could "see" Hermione's expression just by touching any part of her face, as he had her face etched in his mind with full details, yet he still enjoyed exploring her face just as much as the rest.

Two days later, Harry was allowed to return to normal activity, wearing only transparent glasses to keep his eyes protected from casual physical damage. They hired a guide who took the whole group to the most interesting places, making them all enjoy their stay.

Five days after the treatment, Harry could finally walk around with no glasses at all. He could now see all the small details that alluded him before: the slight wrinkles on Hermione's nose when she was concentrating, the freckles that decorated her upper cheeks as well as the upper part of her breasts and even the very light plume on some parts of her body.

Before leaving Singapore, Emma bought a few wedding magazines. She spent a large part of the flight back to London going through the magazines with her daughter and planning for the wedding.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 10 Trials

**10. Trials**

They took a taxi from the airport to the Granger residence. Kreacher had outdone himself, they soon found out. The Garden looked as if it had been lovingly tended to throughout the year of absence; the house was sparkling clean and everything was put in place, just waiting for the owners to arrive. They even found a tea-set ready to be used and hot water in the kettle. Her parents didn't know, of course, that Hermione had called Kreacher the night before takeoff and told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

As the landing was early in the morning and they all had a chance to sleep well during the flight, the Grangers decided to just take a quick shower and a change of clothing and go with the youngsters to visit their home in London. While they were in the bathroom, Hermione called the car storage company to bring the two Granger cars home while her parents would be visiting London.

Another taxi drive took them to Grimmauld place. The Grangers looked quite alarmed at the desolate area. Harry could almost hear them think 'This is no place for any decent people.'

Hermione then told them, "The house we're going to visit is invisible until you are given the secret of this place by the secret-keeper. As both Harry and I are secret-keepers, I'm telling you that we're going to live at twelve, Grimmauld place, which is the house Harry inherited from his godfather. We may move later to another place, after we study all the assets that we now own and decide where we would rather live."

As she was saying this, they saw the house appear between number eleven and number thirteen. Its shining walls, decorated door and fresh garden seemed to be in stark contrast with the rest of the houses around.

As they approached the door, it was opened by a small creature with big ears. "Welcome Master and Mistress, your house is ready for you to step in."

"He's Harry's house elf," Hermione explained to her parents in hushed tones as they all came inside.

It was as if they stepped into another world. Even Harry and Hermione were surprised. In less than two weeks, the house was totally transformed. Gone were the dark, foreboding colors and the heavy, dusty atmosphere. The walls were now covered in light wallpapers with various flowery designs, different for each room. The windows were all wide open, letting the summer sun light the rooms, making them inviting and airy. Only the basic structure of the house remained the same, yet it was unrecognizable.

"It's almost like a palace," Emma gasped in awe. "I've never dreamed that you would live in such a place even in my wildest dreams!"

The Grangers were dumb-struck. Despite having already known about Harry's fortunes, this house made it all too real, much more than even the first-class tickets or the luxury hotels.

Kreacher gave them all a tour of the house, quite proud of the work he had done in their absence. Harry and Hermione complimented his work in each and every room they were shown, making the old house-elf as happy as can be. They then settled in the library, where both Grangers were excited by its size and its antiquity and looked in awe at all the books.

"Lunch will be served at one o'clock in the main dining room," Kreacher informed them before leaving.

"So, all this is yours?" Emma finally asked.

"It's **ours, **really. Hermione owns it just as much as I do," Harry said.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, but some of our other houses may be much nicer, I believe," he answered.

"Nicer than this?" She couldn't believe it.

"We shall have to see. All I know is what the goblins told me and a few stories Sirius and Remus had told me."

Emma was quick to make the connection. "Sirius Black – was he your godfather?"

"Yes, he was." Harry had some tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Well, he was the closest I could have to a father."

Emma just hugged him silently.

The Granges then took a thorough tour of the library.

"Are you going to live here?" they asked.

"We're not sure," Harry answered for the two of them. "I know I've inherited at least a few more houses, some of which may prove to be more suitable for us. You've already seen that the neighborhood is not so good. As we're going to have a child soon, I believe we should find a better place, yet this will be fine for now."

The Grangers ignored his words about a child, thinking he was just expressing his wishes.

"You still need to set your wedding date and start planning a wedding."

"I'd like to wed Hermione about two weeks from now."

They started talking and planning until Harry reminded them of lunch.

The floo flared soon after lunch.

"There's a Mr. Percival Weasley there who wants to talk to you," Kreacher informed Harry.

"What is it, Percy," Harry asked as he approached the floo.

"We could hardly hold the pressure and postpone some trials. You are needed to give testimony for the Malfoys and your opinion is also sought after about the other trials. Will you be able to come tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. What time am I expected and how long would it take?"

"The morning sessions start at ten and the afternoon ones start at three. Most trials are quite short. Veritaserum is used extensively, helping unravel the truth in no time."

"I think I can make it to the morning session. I'll need my afternoon free, though," Harry told him.

"We'll make sure not to hold you any longer than strictly necessary," Percy promised before ending the conversation to do just that.

As much as the Grangers enjoyed their visit, they wanted to go back home and return to the life they had before the war. Harry called a Limousine and paid in advance, making sure they had a most comfortable ride.

As soon as they were left alone, Hermione dragged Harry to the bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way. It was a wonderful coming home celebration and they both came more than once. Eventually, Harry fell asleep with his head between her breasts and his hand on Hermione's hips.

They were awoken by an apologetic Kreacher. "Mr. Arthur Weasley says he must speak to you in person," he told Harry.

"Let him come. I want him to give us some more background into the trials we're going to attend tomorrow," Harry answered, leaving his very comfortable position quite reluctantly. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

Despite Arthur's thorough briefing, they were still surprised the next morning, seeing the large audience attending the trials. A solicitor, representing the Malfoys, hurried to meet Harry, looking suspiciously at Hermione. "May we have a word in private?" he asked.

"She may listen to everything I may. I have no secrets with her."

Still reluctant, the solicitor explained the situation to Harry. "I'm not sure if Lord Malfoy can escape prison or worse, but both his wife and his son claim to have saved you at least once. Your testimony in their favor could make a big difference for them."

"I'll tell only the truth and I believe it would help them," Harry promised.

Draco's trial was first. He was accused of supporting Voldemort and spying for him at school as well as helping the Death Eaters penetrate the school at the end of sixth year. Draco pleaded not guilty, as acting any other way would have cost him his life. His solicitor was quick to note that the Death Eaters attack which was facilitated by Draco happened before the accused reached maturity. Harry and Hermione were surprised to find out he was not marked as Death Eater. "The Dark Lord didn't consider me worthy of the mark," Draco explained, "as I was unable to kill a man."

Harry's testimony was quite short. "Mr. Malfoy has always been my enemy at school, trying as much as he could to annoy and hurt me, yet when he had the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, who was weak and wandless, he didn't do it, despite others urging him. When we were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco wouldn't give a positive identification of me. This alone gave me enough time to think and execute an escape plan, saving me and my friends from sure death. During the last battle we met again in the room of requirements in Hogwarts. He had Crabble and Goyle with him. They wanted to kill me and Draco stopped them. I know he never acted that way in order to protect me, yet his acts saved me and my friends."

Looking at Draco, Harry saw a mixture of hatred, pleading and relief. Despite being accused with relatively light crimes, Draco could still end in Azkaban for a while. Harry's testimony made the difference. He was heavily fined but could leave the courtroom as a free man.

Narcissa was next. She was accused of hosting Voldemort and his followers and supporting them. She pleaded not guilty, as she was under threat of death to her and her child if she refused. She also bared her arms, showing she didn't bear the dark mark.

"Narcissa was ordered to check if I was truly dead after Voldemort hit me with the curse in the forest. I was very weak at that moment and had he tried again I would have surely died," Harry testified. "She saw I was alive, yet all she was interested in was to know if her child was well. She then told Voldemort I was dead, saving my life and endangering herself, had he found she was lying."

She was also able to leave court as a free person, with just a heavy fine to pay.

Lucius wasn't as lucky. He had taken part in too many raids and he told the court, not quite willingly, about a few murders he took part in. The truth potion made him also spill all the bribing he had taken part in, bribing many politicians and even more public officials, most of whom had already fled the country or died in the war. His reluctance to summon Voldemort when Harry was captured couldn't help him much. He was eventually sentenced to forty years in Azkaban for each murder and another year or two for each bribery. Nobody expected him to leave the prison alive.

The three trials ended in less than two hours. As Harry intended to leave, Narcissa approached him.

"Lord Potter-Black, may I ask you for a favor?"

Not knowing what to say, Harry just nodded.

"I first want to thank you for your testimony which helped me and my son stay free. I doubt it would have happened without your help."

"That was the least I could do," Harry said, quite embarrassed.

"I would also like to ask for a favor. I paid dearly for my youthful folly, falling in love with Lucius. As he has no chance to ever get free, I'd like you to annul our marriage."

"Is it within my powers?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, it is. Our marriage contract includes a specific clause about being imprisoned, as my parents didn't really like him and were sure he'll end in prison. I would have asked for this earlier, but as there was nobody acting as Head of House Black, I couldn't do much. If you now declare the contract breached, my marriage can be annulled. Draco will still be the Malfoy heir, but I will revert to being Black."

"Alright. I'll let my solicitors look at the contract and act as soon as possible," Harry promised.

"Just make sure to get my dowry back with interest, before the Ministry tries to seize Lucius' money."

Hermione joined him as soon as he left the court. She was sitting with the audience to escape the media attention, but once at his side, this could no longer be avoided.

The reporters all had many questions. Harry only said, "I'll answer your questions when I'm ready. Now is not the time or the place." Arthur and Percy summoned some aurors and together they managed to escape the Ministry building in time to meet with the Grangers for lunch.

The first item they had to decide on was the time and location of the wedding. Harry wanted to wed before his birthday, due in three weeks, and the Grangers didn't want the wedding to look rushed, so they wanted it as late as possible, to have time enough for preparations and let the guests adjust their schedule with no undue pressure. They still needed to decide on a place first, before they could send invitations.

As the charms and the neighborhood made Grimmauld place unsuitable, Harry wanted to check if any other of his possessions could fit. A visit to Gringotts, using the hidden entry once again, provided a list of locations and portkeys to each. They only found three places which could possibly fit: a manor house north of London; a castle in Kent and a town-house in London. The other places, although possibly even more beautiful, were too far to be practical when more than half the guests would be muggles.

The town-house proved to be a small palace, actually, but having only a small private parking and being a bit far from the tube station it was not ideal for the occasion, although Hermione thought it could be lovely to live in.

The castle in Kent had none of these problems. It was located just a few minutes walk from the nearest train station and its grounds had more than enough parking places, as it was visited daily by many tourists. That was actually its drawback as well – they couldn't just close it for a few days for the wedding, especially as it would attract unwanted attention.

The manor proved to be just right. Its house-elves were proud to present the place to their master and mistress. The large garden on the grounds could easily accommodate several hundred guests and the ballroom was suitable for just about the same number. The elegance of the manor was unsurpassed, making Hermione gasp. There was no doubt that Hermione would love a wedding there, and Harry would never deny her her wish.

With the location decided upon, they proceeded to the invitations. Hermione suggested different invitations for the muggle guests and the magical guests, as the etiquette for both worlds differed in several points, and Harry agreed.

Phrasing the muggle invitation was straight forward. The wedding magazines and books bought in Singapore had multiple examples to fit every social status. Hermione with her parents did a short work on that with little input from Harry.

None of them knew how to phrase the invitation for the magical guests. The elves couldn't help much. They only suggested contacting Lady Longbottom, who was an old friend of the family, having raised her son Frank as a friend of James Potter.

They used the floo to contact her and were invited to join her at her home. This was no problem for Harry and Hermione, but the Grangers found it extremely exciting and quite a bit frightening.

"Welcome, Harry, Hermione," Neville greeted them on their arrival, helping Harry steady himself. He was surprised to see the floo flare two more times, bringing the Grangers, whom he had briefly met before.

"Can you make the introductions?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, you know Harry," she smiled, "and I believe you've already met my parents once – Emma and Dan Granger."

"Nice to meet you. Please follow me. My grandmother is waiting," he said, leading them to the sitting room.

After the necessary introductions and small talk, Harry explained the reason for their visit. "We need to make invitations for our wedding, but we're not knowledgeable enough with the wizarding etiquette. We need your help to make it right."

The old lady smiled. "You always seemed perfect for one another and it felt quite wrong hearing you were paired with others. I'm glad it was all resolved."

She now turned to Hermione and her parents to help with what they came there for. An hour later it was all done. They had decided not only on the exact wording of the invitations, but also on the materials used, color scheme and decorations. Lady Longbottom used her wand to create a rough draft of the invitation, to be further refined at the printers.

Neville just listened, not knowing what to do.

"Would you like to be my best man?" Harry suddenly asked him.

"Me? I'm not so close to you, really. I thought Ron would be..."

"Not after what he had done to me and Hermione. Haven't you heard about it?"

Neville looked a bit confused. "Grandma said something about the disgrace and how a war hero could even contemplate something like this, but I was too busy lately with my greenhouse, having neglected it during the war, and I didn't pay much attention. What was it all about?"

"He was also extremely busy with cute Hanna Abbot," his grandmother added, making Neville blush.

"Ron and Ginny were using love potion on us. It hardly worked despite the large dosage. We've found out and Arthur has punished them," Harry told him.

"I'd be honored to be your best man," Neville said solemnly.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 11 Wedding

**11. Wedding**

They still had time to have the invitations printed at a small shop in Diagon Alley before heading back for dinner. They then spent most of the evening deciding on the guest list and addressing the invitations. Kreacher told them he could handle the ones for the magical folks, but the Grangers would have to send the others by muggle mail.

"I feel like I should invite my aunt as well," Harry told Hermione.

"Why would you want that? Haven't they treated you badly throughout your childhood?"

"They did, but I believe they've changed, or at least my aunt and my cousin have. When Mr. Shacklebolt visited at the Burrow he told me that they were both anxious to hear about me while in hiding and they sent me their congratulations for winning the war. Only Uncle Vernon didn't seem to change a bit."

"Well, you could send them an invitation. Just don't let them ruin our wedding."

With the efficiency Hermione was handling the preparations, Harry had very little left to do. He started learning about the Potter and Black holdings and how to manage them. Narcissa got her marriage annulled and offered Harry to serve as his social secretary and handle his contact with the media, as she saw he needed some help with that.

Harry also visited her sister, Andromeda Tonks, and reinstated her into the Black family, making the older woman very thankful.

Everything was ready two days before the set date. The weather forecast was good, and a large inflatable tent was also prepared at the garden ready to be used if the weather turned bad. They moved to the manor a day before the wedding, supervising the last minute details and enjoying the pampering that the house elves insisted on giving them.

It was a magnificent morning. Harry didn't know most of the guests, who were Hermione's relatives and her parents' business associates. He did know most of his magical guests, though. All his Hogwarts professors came, wearing conservative muggle clothing; his classmates and the DA members came as well and so did the Weasleys minus Ginny. Molly and Ron Prewett were not invited, as expected.

"I visited Ginny yesterday. She wished to come and congratulate you. She was ready to take an oath on her magic to not do anything to harm any of you, but the healers wouldn't let her. I promised to bring her as many photos as I can," Arthur told Harry.

"I'm not sure Hermione would have liked to see her here," Harry answered truthfully, "but if she really repented her deeds then we may eventually accept her again."

"I'm sure she would appreciate this. I'm sorry about her, really. It is all due to Molly telling her since early childhood that she would eventually marry you that she acted this way. I'm sure she will really become a nice girl, once she recovers," Arthur said.

Harry wouldn't have recognized Dudley, had he not been standing besides his mother. He didn't have a chance to talk with them before the ceremony, though, as the music started.

Neville escorted Harry to the dais and stood at his side while Dan was leading Hermione from the manor. Hermione was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her body, accentuating her feminine curves, and was loose enough to feel comfortable. The dress reached down to the floor, stopping short of actually touching it. While simple at first sight, the dress was made of a luxurious silk with fine embroidery of flowers near the bottom and at the top, which was held with just thin strips on her shoulder, showing quite a bit of smooth skin and a hint of cleavage.

Harry's eyes stayed glued on Hermione, while she watched her man, who was wearing a nice tuxedo, with just as much attention. None of them even remembered the ceremony or the vicar who took their vows, as they only had eyes for each other.

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, with Emma wiping some tears at their side, they kissed long and passionately before the congratulations began. Petunia and Dudley were among the first to congratulate the newly wed.

Dudely shook hands with Harry. "I'm sorry for the way I've been throughout our childhood. I'm glad that you've found your happiness with this extremely beautiful lady and I hope we can stay on good terms."

Harry just nodded, unable to find the correct words.

Petunia had tears in her eyes. "I wish your mother could have seen you now," she said, surprising Harry with a tight hug. She then turned to Hermione. "Make him happy, please. I failed to treat him right as a child. I hope his adulthood will be happy." She then hugged Hermione as well, wishing the newlyweds a lot of luck.

Harry wasn't sure about the right way to treat these new Dudley and Petunia. He just smiled at them and mumbled something politely.

Harry hadn't wanted any media present at the wedding. Narcissa had explained that it would be inappropriate to deny the public a glimpse into the event. He eventually decided to let Luna act as the media representative, besides being a very dear guest, while Denis Creevey was invited to handle all photography during the event. Harry felt that he could trust these two to only give a balanced and dignified presentation, unlike some others he had met before.

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione used a portkey to reach their honeymoon destination – a small island in the middle of the Mediterranean.

Harry would always remember his honeymoon with Hermione as the best week in his life. The small house where they stayed was at the edge of the only village on that island and was well hidden from prying eyes, even had it not been protected by some powerful wards. It also had access to a private sandy beach, protected by some rock outcroppings which assured calm waters. It was also protected by the wards, and the two youngsters enjoyed the freedom these gave them, staying nude most of the time, except when going out for a stroll in the village, which also offered some very nice restaurants, cafes and pubs as well as some shops.

By the time they returned to England, both Harry and Hermione were well tanned, although not less horny than before.

"Do you want anything special for your birthday?" Hermione asked Harry after arriving home.

"You are the most special thing I ever want," he told her seriously.

"You already have me, so what _else_ would you like?" she insisted.

"I'd like to see my friends around me. My **real** friends, that is."

Hermione didn't ask him more than that.

Harry woke alone in bed, which was quite unusual lately, and didn't remember the date. He just got dressed and got ready for the day, assuming it would include some going over his investments, some political talk with Arthur or Percy and some rehearsing school stuff, as Hermione insisted.

As he approached the dining room he heard some muffled voices. This was weird, as they didn't usually have any morning guests, yet some girly giggles removed his concerns that something might be wrong.

He opened the door and was utterly surprised. He saw around the table all the people he cared about. Hermione was sitting at her usual place, at the side of the place reserved for Harry; Luna was there, smiling brightly at him; Neville was sitting there, looking somewhat unsure of himself; George was sitting with Angelina on his lap, looking quite content and Arthur Weasley was studying the electric kettle, looking oblivious to everything else.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they all shouted as soon as the door was open. Harry just stood there, feeling stunned. It was the first time he was really celebrating his birthday at home.

Soon after they were joined by the Grangers, who also brought some presents, adding them to the pile already on the table.

It was a wonderful day. Harry was enjoying his friends and family and felt as if he was floating on clouds. The guests stayed for dinner and then congratulated him once again before heading home. Only his his in-laws stayed for the night.

Dan came alone for breakfast. "Emma doesn't feel so well," he told the others. "It only started a few days ago. She wakes up very nauseous, like the morning sickness she used to have when expecting Hermione. Yet we're too old for that, I think."

"I have a potion that would help her," Hermione offered. "I need it daily lately as well."

"Are you..." Dan wasn't sure if it was right for him to ask.

"Yes, I'm expecting, and so does Mom, even though she may not be aware of it yet."

Dan's face sported a wide grin now. "Well, that's a nice surprise..."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 12 School

**12. School**

It was somewhat unusual not to ride the train along with Ron and Ginny, and it was a relief as well. Ron didn't even board the train. Harry was quite sure that Ron knew he had no chance of passing any exams without Hermione's constant help, so he gave up trying. They've seen Ginny boarding, accompanied by Arthur, Bill and Percy. She seemed subdued and Harry felt sorry for her, just for a moment.

They were joined in their compartment by Neville and Luna and then visited by all the members of the DA who were still in school. Everybody knew about his marriage with Hermione, of course.

"There was a standing bet about when you two will get together," Lavender told them, "but it was canceled after sixth year, as you disappeared. Even some professors took part in it."

"Who would have won?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall. She was sure it would only happen after seventh year or after getting rid of Voldemort – whichever came first."

Hermione smiled. "She seems to have known us well."

They had a surprise visit from Draco. He came alone and spoke very politely.

"Lord Potter-Black, I'd like to thank you for testifying in my favor at my trial. I would not have been free without it."

"I only told the truth, you know. No need to thank me," Harry replied.

"Well, you may feel that way, but I felt I needed to thank you. I'd also like to congratulate you for your marriage. I can see you have a beautiful wife and I wish you both long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I hope we can really leave the past behind us and work together for a better future."

Draco bowed slightly. "I'll do my best, Lord Potter."

"Where is..." Harry started asking.

"He's not coming back to school. He would have never had a chance if it wasn't for Snape, and he knows he would never be able to pass the NEWTs. He said he'd rather help his mother with what's left of the family fortunes. His dad died during the battle."

Harry winced involuntarily. He didn't like the idea of somebody losing a parent, even if that parent had been a death eater.

The tables in the great hall looked somewhat empty. The Slytherin table was less than half full, as many families either lost some members or fled the country fearing either the dark lord or the new government. There were painful gaps at the other tables as well, reminding Harry of the price of winning the war.

The headmistress didn't let people dwell too long on the past, though. She started the sorting as soon as the last carriage arrived. There were fewer first year students as well, yet the number of muggle-born ones seemed to be a bit higher than usual. Harry suspected this was due to the new government and new headmistress.

The welcome feast was as good as ever, although there were occasional gaps in the conversations, when some names were mentioned, names of those who were no longer among the living.

Harry noticed Ginny sitting on the farthest seat at the Gryffindor table. She was looking occasionally towards him and his wife with a wistful expression. He wasn't sure how to interpret this.

A house-elf popped near them at the end of the feast, just as they were ready to leave. "Popsy will show you to the married quarters," she said.

Harry noticed she was not the only elf to appear.

They followed the little elf. The headmistress was already waiting near a large portrait. Two other couples approached soon. Harry didn't recognize any of them, yet one was a mixed Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff while the other was made of two Slytherins, a year younger than Harry. They didn't look too happy.

"This is the entrance to the married quarters. It is activated by a password, and the current one is 'eternal love'," she told them.

The portrait swung open and she marched in, beckoning the students to follow.

"This is your common room, where you may also entertain visitors. You also have a small kitchen at your right side, if you need it, and you may call the house elves who led you here if you need anything. Your dorms are along the corridor on your left and the names appear on the doors. You may not have visitors in there. Is everything clear?" the headmistress said.

They all nodded.

"You may go to your rooms now."

She turned to leave when Harry asked, "Headmistress – a word, if you don't mind."

He waited until they were alone. "I'd like to inform you that my wife is expecting. We shall let Madam Pomfrei check her tomorrow, as I want her to be well cared for."

"Fine. Give my congratulations to Lady Potter and I hope it won't adversely affect her studies. When is she due?"

"Sometime during March, I believe."

Minerva knew her math well. "Isn't it a bit early, considering the time you wed?"

Harry smiled apologetically. "Our real magical weddings took place much earlier. We found out that Hermione and I were wed since we visited Godric's Hollow last Christmas."

"Oh, well... Have a good night," she said and left.

Harry had to repeat the story the next day, when they visited the healer. She frowned a bit, but then accepted the explanation and proceeded with her checkout.

"Congratulation, Lady Potter. Your boy seems to be developing nicely and in good health," she told Hermione. "I'd say you're due to give birth about the second week of March."

Although she was not yet showing her pregnancy too much, Hermione let it be known. It brought some snickering, as expected, yet most her class mates were just excited for her and pampered her as they would like to be pampered when they would eventually be expecting.

It was a month since school started. Lavender approached Harry during lunch, looking a bit nervous.

"I was asked to pass a message to you and to bring back your response," she said, a bit unsure of herself. Harry just waved her to continue.

"Somebody who had been acting very wrong has repented her deeds and would like to apologize to both you and Hermione, understanding that it was wrong and hoping for your forgiveness. Will you give her a chance?"

Harry thought he knew who it was, but still asked. "Who sent the message?"

"Gi... Ginny Weasley. She fears Hermione would hex her if she comes close, not even giving her a chance."

Hermione snorted. "And rightly so!"

Lavender was looking at her now. "I know what she did. It was in the headlines a few weeks after the last battle. She may deserve the punishment, yet she seems genuinely sorry for her deeds and aching for your forgiveness. Won't you give her a chance?"

Hermione sighed. "There were times I thought of her as my closest friend, besides Harry... Alright, I'll not hex her unless she gives me a new reason for that."

Harry nodded as well. "Tell her we shall listen before judging. She has nothing to fear if she is sincere."

It was during dinner that Ginny approached them. The great hall was full and many had probably been made aware of the forthcoming events, as everybody seemed to watch Ginny.

She looked determined, yet quite apprehensive, as she came in front of Harry. "Lord and Lady Potter, I'd like to make a public apology," she said, as all present stopped whatever they were doing and focused on her.

Harry and Hermione turned towards her. Harry could tell that Hermione was very tense and her hand was holding her wand tightly under the robes. Harry took her other hand in his and caressed it, trying to calm her. "You may continue, Miss Weasley," he said to Ginny.

The redhead looked Hermione straight in the eyes although her words were addressed to Harry. "Ever since I remember, I've been told stories about 'The Boy Who Lived' and Mom used to tell me that I'll marry that boy once I grew up. I was overwhelmed the first time I saw you and it took me a few years to just be able to talk to you. Mom continued pumping the rubbish about me marrying 'the chosen one' even when I was already at Hogwarts, urging me to get close to you and attract your attention. Even when I finally managed to talk with you, you only treated me as if I was your little sister, not like a potential girlfriend or lover."

She stopped for a moment, steadying her breath, before continuing. "I was content just being close to you, as I've already noticed the special connection you had with Hermione, now Lady Potter, but Mom was adamant to get us together and I wasn't strong enough to oppose her. She suggested love potions and instructed Ron to use them on Hermione as well, as he was jealous of everything you've got. I was relieved when you left for your quest, believing you'll finally get free of the potion. I didn't count on Ron continuing to doze you both. He left when he ran out of love potion and returned after acquiring some more."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't smart or brave enough to oppose Mom. Going along with her plan I betrayed you and betrayed Hermione, whom I considered my best friend. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. Please forgive me for my folly and let me prove myself as the friend I've always wanted to be for you both. I swear on my life and magic that I would never knowingly do anything to harm you in any way and I'll always help and support you as a friend should."

A brief flash appeared, showing her oath to be true. The great hall was completely silent now, everybody expecting Harry's reply. Harry stood up and opened his arm, as if inviting her in for a hug. Hermione stood at his side as well. Ginny ran into their hug, crying her relief. They stayed that way for a long moment. Ginny then raised her head, looking hopefully at Harry and Hermione. "Am I forgiven?" she asked quietly.

Hermione replied. "Yes, Ginny. I know you regret your deeds and I believe we can try and be friends again, although it will take some time."

The great hall was no longer silent. Many cheered and clapped, others just admired Ginny's courage at admitting her deeds in front of the whole school and yet others considered the Potters very generous for accepting the apology. Ginny was crying and laughing. Luna came to hug her as soon as it was over, complimenting her for doing the right thing. Draco was also approaching her tentatively. 'Has the redhead attracted his attention?' Harry wondered.

Hermione kept her words. She let Ginny come close and started treating her nicely, although not as warmly as she treated close friends. Ginny was thankful for any chance to redeem herself. It was going to be a long process, but she was determined not to lose the friendship of the Potters ever again.

Time flew by. Before they noticed it, Christmas was approaching. Harry and Hermione were studying seriously, helping along Neville and Ginny and occasionally even Draco. They were somewhat surprised when Daphne Greengrass asked to join the study group. "I want to study with the best," she said as if it was self explanatory. Hermione thought there was another reason as well, namely a tall, handsome Gryffindor who had confronted Voldemort and killed his snake.

The train ride for the holidays was pleasanter than usual. Harry and Hermione shared compartment with Luna, Neville and Daphne. Ginny and Draco visited for a while, with Draco staying uncharacteristically quiet. Neville seemed impatient. He would leave the compartment for long stretches and return for a short while, only to leave again a few minutes later. Hermione noticed he was going to another compartment, shared by Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot.

Hermione's pregnancy was quite large already. Even robes could hide it no longer. She was quite proud to show it, though. The other girls were very interested in hearing about how pregnancy felt at each stage and patted her swelling belly, trying to feel the baby move.

Dan was waiting for them at King's Cross. "Mom feels too heavy to join on the ride. She's not so young anymore and the pregnancy affects her much more than it seems to affect you," he told his daughter.

Harry enjoyed his first Christmas with a normal loving family. It was not as chaotic as the Weasley's and not as noisy. It was just giving him the tranquility and assurance he had lacked before, all wrapped with unconditional love and affection. It was by far the best Christmas he had experienced in his life.

They also visited Andromeda and Teddy. The baby was already showing his metamorph heritage, changing his hair color according to the person paying him attention.

Harry was somewhat surprised to find Arthur there, looking quite at home.

"With all the kids gone, the Burrow seems too empty. I've been visiting here regularly since the war, to help Andy recover and also help her with Teddy. She then invited me to stay overnight, so we both would have company." Arthur blushed a bit as he talked. "I think I may try my chance with her after the war anniversary. It would be rude to try earlier."

"It may be good for both of you," Harry said.

"I'm sure she likes you," Hermione added.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 13 Mother

**13. Mother**

Having an expecting wife was no fun. Harry found out he was doing errands for her more and more as her belly became larger, and enjoying less and less sex. She was also subjected to mood swings which almost drove him crazy. Only due to Ginny and Lavender he managed to stay sane, or so he felt. Both girls let him spill his frustrations in their ears. Lavender also had some stories about women in her family who behaved oddly during pregnancy. It was quite funny as long as he wasn't involved.

Hermione didn't find anything funny about her pregnancy. She felt each day heavier and clumsier; she was losing her concentration; she felt hot, even in the coldest days; she felt horny as hell and yet unable to get the desired release as her body didn't cooperate with her wills. It was no fun at all.

Luckily, March was nearing. By mid February, Hermione was excused from attending classes due to her swollen belly. Although her classmates visited as much as possible, being practically confined to their dorms didn't improve Hermione's mood either.

The weather seemed to cooperate, though. The first week of March was clear and sunny, allowing her to walk slowly along the lake and enjoy the fresh air, a welcome change after being cocooned in her dorm for too long. She was usually accompanied by Ginny or Luna when Harry couldn't do it.

It was during one of these walks that Hermione felt her first contractions. "Oh!" she gasped, making Ginny worried.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm going to deliver soon. Let's walk to the hospital wing."

By the time they reached their destination, Hermione was sure she was in labor. The pains were coming at intervals of three minutes and were getting closer. Ginny stayed with her while Harry, who had not been excused from classes, was called. He arrived breathing heavily, having sprinted all the way from herbology class. He was so excited that madam Pomfrei was considering putting him in a bed with a calming potion.

Harry came immediately to Hermione's side, held her hand lovingly and caressed her face. "It will be alright," he promised her. Hermione just smiled wearily at him between contractions. Ginny, quite excited herself, was sitting on the other side, wiping Hermione's perspiration and encouraging her.

Soon after Harry arrived, Hermione's water broke. Her contractions came much closer and she was fully in labor.

Harry was at loss, not knowing what to do and how to make it easier for Hermione. Madam Pomfrei had no such doubts. She started waving her wand over Hermione, chanting some spells none recognized.

It took a bit longer before the baby came out, making Harry cry of excitement and happiness. A bit later he gave the baby to Hermione for the first suckling, both parents looking utterly exhausted.

Hermione drifted to sleep soon after it was over and Harry fell asleep on the chair, still holding her hand. He was awakened by the whimpering baby, still feeling overwhelmed, yet too happy to be a father to be able to sleep anymore.

The house elves helped changing the baby's diaper before giving him to his mother. She was still sore and quite tired, but nothing could compare to her happiness as she was holding her son.

Harry was sitting at her side once again, caressing her hands and her face and most of all – his child. Hermione's baby was green-eyed like his father with brown hair and light skin like his mother. Harry knew immediately what he would like to name him.

"I'd like our boy to be named James," he told Hermione.

"I've already called him James in my thoughts," she smiled at him, "and I believe our daughter, when we have her, should be called Lilly, as you probably intend."

Harry kissed her cheek thankfully.

An owl flew in soon after they ate breakfast, landing on Hermione's shoulder. She looked at the letter and squeaked happily. "I have a new brother! He was born a few minutes after sunrise!"

She thought a bit more and smiled mischievously. "James's uncle is a few hours younger than him. We'll never hear the end of it until they grow up."

"I thought they would call your cellular phone," Harry commented.

"They tried, but it was unavailable. You know we have no cellular reception in this area, regardless of magic."

"How did they manage to find an owl, though?"

"Dad just went to Diagon Alley for that."

Hermione and her child were released the next day. Their lodgings adjusted, adding a nursery to their dorm. Popsy proved to be of great help, taking care of everything short of breast-feeding the baby, helping the mother recuperate quickly and be able to rejoin classes two weeks after delivery.

Harry visited the Grangers as soon as his wife returned to the dormitories. They all came to visit a week later for the weekend. Dave was very apprehensive. "How do you get along with your wife and the baby?" he wondered.

"Much better than I did when she was in her last few weeks of pregnancy." Dave chuckled at this. "Now I also get help from the house-elves, so it's quite alright."

Hermione was soon back to her old self, except when breast-feeding. She urged Harry to study with her so she could catch-up all that she had missed while unable to attend classes. The study group reformed as before and Hermione was soon back on top of it all. If anything, being a mother seemed to motivate her to reach even better achievements than before.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 14 Graduation

**14. Graduation**

April was a bliss for Harry. With Hermione recovered from child-birth, she was eager to be very intimate with him, resulting in feverish bedtime activities each night, after the baby was put to sleep. She liked cuddling with Harry, who was doing his best to satisfy her as before. His boosted magical powers came in handy at giving him stamina which no other man his age had.

While Hermione had to feed the baby sometime during the night, she let him sleep continuously, so he could be fully rested in the morning, able to sate her before starting the other day activities.

By mid May they felt ready for the exams. It was fortunate, as these were starting the next week. The school had to make some special arrangements for Lady Potter, as she needed to breast feed her baby regardless of the exam schedule. So it happened that during their Ancient Runes exam, Hermione was escorted to a side room, where she could care for the baby and still do the exam. The same was repeated for Arithmancy exam and the other theory exams which lasted more than two hours consecutively.

The practical exams posed different problems. One couldn't leave a potion brewing while caring for a baby nor continue preparing potions with a baby nearby. For these tests, Hermione resorted to bottle feeding and rushed to her baby as soon as the exam was over, just to ease the pressure in her breasts.

Harry was not affected. He still got his morning exercises and his nighttime exercises regularly. These helped relieve the tension from the exams and set the two into a pleasant mood each morning, while not interfering with the preparations for the exams.

Once these were over, all they had to do was wait for the results and prepare the graduation ball. They used to leisurely stroll along the lake with the baby staying in his pram, pushed by Hermione or Harry. They were usually joined by Neville with Hanna, Ginny with Draco, Luna or Daphne. The last, although recognizing her defeat by Hanna (she eventually discovered that she had never had a chance), had become quite close with the Potters and spent with them and the baby almost as much time as Ginny did.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm not sure. Dad would like me to marry someone rich, yet all the pending marriage contracts he had for me before the war were rendered null, as either the grooms died or were taken to Azkaban," her face showed her relief at being rid of these potential mates, "or they became bankrupt, making them unsuitable. Now, checking the new social, financial and political situation, he sees no appropriate candidate. I should also refrain from being the first wife of an apparent heir, as Dad would like my children to be Greengrass."

"That doesn't seem to leave you with much choice," Hermione commented.

"None, really. Most purebloods have at most one boy, and all those in the appropriate age range are either disgraced, bankrupt or already taken."

"Maybe you should consider a muggle-born or even a muggle?"

Daphne looked at Hermione with a bit of surprise. "Well, I didn't think of that, although that is the most logical option. A muggle-born would have no such obligations and would not be disgraced. I only have to see what Dad thinks about it."

"You think he will not agree?"

"He has no real choice either. I could start looking for somebody on the continent or in America, but I'd rather stay in Britain, especially now, after the war."

She thought a bit more. "There's no muggle-born I could be interested in, though. How can I get to know muggles of appropriate age?"

"You could go to clubs, I suppose, although I don't like them. Your best option, I think, would be to enroll at a college or a university. If nothing else, it would give you more knowledge in the fields of your choice, and then – you may find a nice guy there..."

Daphne's eyes sparkled with interest. She could probably do well in Ravenclaw, just like her sister. "What can one learn at a college or a university?"

Hermione smiled. "Practically everything. The list is almost endless. You can study science of all kinds, different kinds of engineering, medicine – the muggle way of healing, different arts... Every college has a limited list, but with so many around..."

"I think I'll talk Dad into this. He'll probably insist on the best. Do you have any names?"

"The best known are Oxford and Cambridge, yet there are many more. My parents may be in a better position to recommend any."

They got their NEWTs results two days before the end of term. Hermione had the best grades, as expected, with Harry a close second, only surpassing her in DADA. Daphne was in the third place, surprisingly followed by Neville. Luna also scored quite high on all subjects. Ginny and Draco were well in the middle, with Draco excelling in Potions while Ginny excelled in Charms.

They had their Graduation ceremony that evening, followed by an elegant ball. Harry danced with Hermione and then surprised many by dancing with Daphne as well, when his wife had to leave for a while to feed the baby.

Many more girls opted to dance with Harry, but he only danced with Luna, Susan and Ginny before returning to his wife.

The farewell feast took place the next evening. Harry sat with Hermione, enjoying the feast, talking with some of his class mates. Unlike previous years, the students sat in mixed groups. The headmistress had stressed inter-house relations throughout the year. Even the Quidditch teams were no longer house-based, although the captains tended to elect mostly players from their own houses.

Daphne sat with the Potters, close to Hermione. They had already decided to talk with the Grangers about her future studies, and Hermione was contemplating some more studies as well. Ginny was leaning on Draco, looking dreamily towards Harry and Hermione. She didn't seem envious any more, and Harry was glad she seemed to have found some love, although with an unexpected partner. Neville was sitting with Hanna, holding her shoulder possessively.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Another school year is reaching its end. This one has been a very special year for all of us. We had a lot to do, to recover from all that the previous year had caused, but we managed. Our students have got the highest NEWTs scores for over a century, and it looks like the OWL results would be just as good. We have many students graduating this year, as none did the previous one. I want to congratulate them all and wish them a happy and successful future, building their positions in our society and rebuilding our society to become what it can and should be."

She seemed to have reconsidered something else that she was going to say. She just added, "Have a nice trip home. Now – off to bed, and don't forget to pack everything before breakfast."

Their train compartment was fuller than usual. Harry sat there with Hermione, and the pram housing his baby almost filled the rest. Daphne joined them, making the small compartment quite crowded.

This didn't stop Ginny and Draco from coming to play a bit with the baby. "I hope to have my own in a year or so," Ginny said, looking lovingly at Draco.

"We have to get your father's agreement first," Draco said nervously.

"Oh, he will agree. We'll only have to consider the dates, as I'm sure he wants to wed your aunt as soon as he can."

Draco didn't comment. He just reddened a bit.

Neville came with Hanna. "We're planning to get married in a few months, Harry, and I'd like you to be my best man."

"No problems at all, especially since you already did this task for me."

Harry and Hermione stayed last on the train, not wanting to subject the baby to all the hustle and bustle of the train station on arrival.

Dan was waiting at the other side of the barrier. "You must stay with us for a few days. It's not so easy for us to travel with a baby, and I assume that you face similar problems. We want to get to know our grandchild, and Hermione should also become closer to her brother. I believe he has similar talents as well."

It was a happy group that reached the Granger residence. Emma hugged her daughter tightly and then took her grandchild in her arms, checking him all over, before going to the nursery and bringing her own baby.

"Finally, we can all live our lives and enjoy our family," Harry said, hugging his wife and his son. He hoped to have some more children. He was in no hurry, though. There would be a time for that. The whole future was still ahead.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. I'm contemplating a sequel, but don't hold your breath.

As usual - **_Please Review!_**


End file.
